Mistake
by maddiethurowthealchemist
Summary: "Lelouch, get down." Suzaku said, in a warning tone. "No. Not even you can stop my suicide." WARNINGS: Spoilers for R1 episodes 22 and 23 and the end of R1, and some spoilers for R2! Suicide and character death. SuzaLulu, brief and mentioned, not major SuzaLulu. Rated T for character death.


A/N: Sorry for my long hiatus! Here's a new Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch FanFiction! Enjoy!

* * *

Title: Mistake

Summary: "Lelouch, get down." Suzaku said, in a warning tone. "No. Not even you can stop my suicide."

WARNINGS: Suicide and SuzaLulu. Spoilers (kind of) for R1 episode 22 and 23, and for R2 (somewhat for R2). Mentioned SuzaLulu.

NOTE: _Italics were meant to emphasize Suzaku's feelings in the words he spoke._

**_Bold, italicized print are Suzaku's thoughts._**

* * *

Lelouch stood outside, waiting for Suzaku at a bridge near Ashford Academy, late at night.

Lelouch had asked Suzaku to come talk to him, just this once. And so, Suzaku arrived at the bridge, soon after Lelouch.

"What do you want, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked. "To talk." Lelouch simply replied. "About what? What could you _possibly _want from me?" Suzaku asked, anger arising into his voice. "Everything that's happened." Lelouch said. "You know that I, without a doubt, absolutely _hate _you?" Suzaku said. Lelouch opened his mouth to speak, but Suzaku cut him off. "After all you've done..." Suzaku added. "Yes, I know you hate me." Lelouch told him.

"I just want you to know, Suzaku, I didn't purposely kill my sister. My Geass went out of control." Lelouch explained. "It doesn't matter! She's still gone, and it's all _your_ fault!" Suzaku raised his voice at Lelouch. "I loved Euphemia. She was my sister. I did what was necessary. I'm _doing _what's necessary." Lelouch told Suzaku. "Necessary..._necessary_? How can you claim to be doing this for the _better _of the world?!" Suzaku asked Lelouch. "It_ is_ necessary." Lelouch stated, as if it were a fact. "Don't give me that excuse as if it were a _fact_!" Suzaku yelled at Lelouch. "You killed _so many _people, including your own _sister_, Lelouch!" Suzaku shouted.

"..." Lelouch didn't respond. "What is _wrong _with you?!" Suzaku asked him, in a yelling tone of voice. "Everything." Lelouch said. "_Everything_ is wrong with me." Lelouch stated. "You and your _demented_, _evil_, _twisted, worthless_ ideals and plans! You're nothing but a cold-blooded _killer_!" Suzaku retorted at him. "You're nothing but a _murderer _who doesn't _care who _he kills, or what he does!" Suzaku stated. In Suzaku's mind, it was a statement, anyway. "you're nothing but a _traitor_, betraying everyone! Do you _really _think it's _okay_ for you to do this to everyone? Just because your family abandoned you?" Suzaku asked him. "...You killed your father, Suzaku." Lelouch stated. And that, indeed, was a true statement. Not just to Lelouch, but it was a true statement. "Don't even_ start _that with me, Lelouch! Those were different circumstances!" Suzaku said. And Suzaku was being a hypocrite. Very much a hypocrite.

And Suzaku was being an _extraordinary_ hypocrite, because he thought by killing his father, he could change the world.

"I _hate _you _so_ _much_." Suzaku told Lelouch. "I _hate _you!" Suzaku repeated. "I _want _you to _die_! You are _so messed up_!" Suzaku told Lelouch, saying his so called "feelings" straight out, with no hesitation. Suzaku was angry. No, angry was an _understatement_. He was _furious_. He was _fuming_. "In fact, you should have died on that island where I found out you were Zero!" Suzaku said to Lelouch. "You should have!" he repeated. "Suzaku, I told you to come speak with me tonight for a reason." Lelouch explained to Suzaku.

"Why? To make me furious? To make me hate you _even more_ than I do now? I don't even know if that's _possible_." Suzaku asked, scoffing as he did so. "No. You'll be happy, honestly. Overjoyed, if you will." Lelouch told Suzaku. "What could I _possibly _be overjoyed about coming out of your mouth, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked him. "I'm...leaving." Lelouch said. "What do you mean "leaving"?" Suzaku asked. "There's a reason I wanted to speak to you at this bridge, this evening, Suzaku." Lelouch said.

"Because I can show you what you want to see." Lelouch said. "What-" Suzaku was cut off. "No one will have to live with me anymore, Suzaku." Lelouch told him. Suzaku stopped. _**Wait, so Lelouch...? No.**_Lelouch was going to kill himself. "No." Suzaku said. "No one cares anymore, in fact, they never did." Lelouch said. "That isn't true!" Suzaku exclaimed. "Yes it is." Lelouch replied back.

"I'm not that big of a fool, Suzaku. I finally get to leave." Lelouch said. "No. Do you know how much we'll all miss you?" Suzaku asked him. "We?" Lelouch asked. "What "we" do you speak of, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked. "You said you hate me. You said you want me to die." Lelouch told Suzaku. "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you, Suzaku. I hope you'll be...better off now." Lelouch said to Suzaku. "Lelouch." Suzaku said, warningly.

Lelouch stepped up onto the ledge, not listening to a word Suzaku said. As if he didn't hear him. "Lelouch, stop." Suzaku said. Lelouch didn't get down. "Can you not hear me?! I said-" Suzaku was cut off by Lelouch, mid-sentence. "You want me dead. Remember those words, Suzaku? Their your own. You said them not too long ago, as a matter of fact." Lelouch simply stated.

"Lelouch, get down, now!" Suzaku exclaimed, urgency in his voice. "No. Not even you can stop my suicide." Lelouch told Suzaku. "GET DOWN!" Suzaku urgently yelled to Lelouch. "I was a mistake. I am a mistake. You were right, Suzaku." Lelouch told him. "LELOUCH, GET DOWN!" Suzaku yelled. "Bye, Suzaku." Lelouch said. "Lelouch, please don't do this..." Suzaku pleaded. "Even though you hate me...just know...I'm in love with you. Farewell, my first and last real friend." Lelouch said, before falling backwards.

Suzaku ran, hoping to catch Lelouch's arm, but just missed. "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, TOO! COME BACK! PLEASE! LELOUCH, I LOVE YOU! SO MUCH! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I SAID!" Suzaku cried out, but he knew Lelouch was gone, under the cold water, somewhere.

"I'm in love with you, too..." Suzaku said, crying alone in the moonlight.

As they say, you never know what you have until it's gone.

* * *

A/N: Yes, all of the angst! You have to admit, Suzaku emotions are all over the place in R2. Please read and review and thank you for reading! I may be on hiatus again for awhile, I plan to update when ideas come to me. You know, writers block. *Sigh*. Anyway, thank you and please, read and review!

Sayonara, amazing people!

~Maddie


End file.
